Who Knew
by FirewithFire
Summary: Quinn catches Santana skipping class yet again. This time she decides to follow her, and she's surprised by what she finds. A rather literal fluffy one-shot.


**Note: **Since I'm sick for the day I decided to write a little fluffy one-shot to make myself feel better.

* * *

Lately, Santana's been skipping class a lot. It wasn't exactly a surprise to any of the students, the Latina had quite the reputation after all. Badmouthed, Lima's devil, and she rarely – if ever – revealed her soft spots.

_Eleven PM,_ math class.

Santana slowly made her way past the door, ignoring Quinn's call for her. Quinn had been noticing Santana's odd behavior for a while, and right now, she was ready to fetch some answers. She quickly told the math teacher she wasn't feeling well and convinced him she was gonna go by the nurse's office. But instead, she followed Santana, who carefully entered another classroom down the hall.

_Wait. She sneaks out of class to get into… another class? _Quinn frowned. _That's weird_. Tired of being clueless, she burst into the room Santana just walked into.

'Santana!'

The Latina was startled by Quinn's voice. She quickly turned around to face her. 'Quinn?'

'What is going on? It isn't like you to skip class. You can fool the rest of the school but I know you're a dork at heart, you never miss out on math! I'm worried about you. I'm your friend, you know you can tell me anything right? So please can you just –'

'Shhh,' Santana hushed, cutting Quinn off. 'Could you not talk so much?' She asked, slightly irritated at the blondes rant.

This caused Quinn to cock an eyebrow. 'Why are you here?' She asked, now practically whispering although she had no idea why.

Santana hesitated for a moment before answering. 'I'm… I just come here to chill sometimes, it's quiet in here and the hangover's really bad, so…'

'You're hung over? Are you kidding me? Here I was, worried sick about you and turns out just you were just having too much fun! Ugh, thanks for filling me in,' Quinn replied sarcastically, not bothering to whisper anymore as she scolded the girl in front of her.

'Keep it down will ya,' Santana snapped in response.

'Oh I'm sorry, am I too LOUD for you?!' Quinn said while raising her voice, causing the Latina to lose her temper.

'Damn it Q, I'm serious!' Santana replied in a rather loud whisper.

Suddenly a rustling sound caused both girls to look up. 'We're alone here right?' Quinn asked while still scanning the room.

Santana didn't answer. She slowly walked to the back of the classroom, the sound of her footsteps barely audible. She stopped in front of a table. A cloak covered the piece of furniture. She bent down and raised a small part of the cloak as she took a peek.

Quinn was still very confused by it all, and also still slightly offended by the fact that Santana just ignored her. She wasn't going to stand there and take it. She marched over to the table where the other girl was down on her knees, looking at _god knows what._

'What the hell are you doing?'

Santana turned her head slightly to give Quinn a quick glance. She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say. There's no way she could convince Quinn to leave, although that's what she really wanted to.

Quinn couldn't handle the silence so she went with the direct approach. She pulled the cloak away with one swift move, revealing…

A… bunny?

Quinn was puzzled to say the least. 'What the…'

'Is this yours?'

'No!' Santana quickly replied. 'It's… Brittany's.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow. 'Why is it at school?'

'Brittany's parents made her get rid of him, but she didn't want to. She decided to keep it at school, secretly. Now she's gone for two weeks, and well… She asked me if I could take care of him… So… Yeah…' Santana looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. If people only knew Santana Lopez was actually taking care of some fluffy cute animal… It would definitely hurt her reputation.

'So you're not hung over… You're… taking care of a bunny?' Quinn asked in disbelief. Though the proof was right here, hopping around in its cage. Quinn had to admit, after watching Santana sneak out so often, she feared she was doing drugs or something. How could she have been so wrong? She let out a chuckle at the realization that Santana, was in fact, taking care of Brittany's fluffy little friend.

Santana simply shrugged. 'Well it needs to be fed and stuff.'

'Do you like, cuddle with it?' Quinn asked with a huge grin on her face.

'Shut up,' Santana retorted, softly hitting the other girl in the arm.

'Ouch, I hope you're nicer to the bunny!'

Santana let out a sigh before opening the cage. The bunny immediately hopped over to Santana's hand, allowing the Latina to pick it up.

Quinn was fascinated by the sight. Bunny's were most often pretty frightened. And here was Santana, McKinley's most feared bitch, managing to hold the little animal with ease. She even seemed to be enjoying it, too.

'Oh my god, you love it,' Quinn teased.

'Do not,' Santana answered while still holding the bunny closely to her chest.

'Who knew, Santana Lopez actually has a soft side. It's kinda… cute.'

This caused Santana look at Quinn. 'Say one word about this to anybody and I will endz you.'

Quinn couldn't help but giggle. 'That's very intimidating, coming from the girl sitting on the floor holding a fluffy bunny to her chest.'

'It has teeth you know. I can teach it to bite you in the ass,' Santana retorted while narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

Quinn held up her hands. 'Fine, not a word. Wouldn't want to have bunny Lopez come after me,' she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Santana rolled her eyes, she could tell Quinn was struggling not to laugh. _Great. No one's gonna take me seriously now._

'I have to say S, I thought I knew you. But this…' Quinn shook her head. 'I definitely didn't peg you for an animal lover.'

Santana shot Quinn a hostile look, but soon her expression was replaced by insecurity. 'Are you gonna tell?'

'As much as this is gold – pure _gold_ – I won't tell,' Quinn assured her.

Santana let out a sigh in relief.

'But,' Quinn started. 'I'm not gonna promise I won't tease you about this.'

'Wouldn't expect you to,' Santana replied with another eye roll.

'Though now, we should get to class,' Quinn stated with a smile.

Santana nodded before putting the bunny back in its cage, offering it a piece of carrot. After that, Quinn was the first to reach the door, but before she could open it she was stopped by Santana.

'Quinn,'

'What is it?'

'Thanks… for… you know, not telling.'

A smile appeared on Quinn's face. 'Of course,' she answered as she opened the door and started walking. Santana quickly followed.

'Besides,' Quinn added, 'this might come in handy when I need you to look after my dog.'

Santana let out a huff in response.

'Don't even.'

They exchanged another glance before walking off in laughter.

**END.**


End file.
